


(Un)Familiar

by spaceghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Thieves, Poetry, The Dream Thieves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceghost/pseuds/spaceghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All the things he says<br/>are unfamiliar<br/>yet<br/>written in the only tongue<br/>your brain knows"</p><p>A piece of vent poetry about Ronan's relationship to Kavinsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy. I absolutely adore The Raven Cycle and its characters. More to come hopefully!

i.

His eyes  
are two hands  
that claw open your stomach  
and there's  
something  
about it  
you love.

  
it's  
the way  
he tosses a sneer at you  
like a grenade  
the way his voice  
scrapes your skin  
like a knife  
the way  
his eyes  
dig holes into your brain.

ii.

Everything about him  
is so deliriously  
discomforting  
and yet  
something  
that feels like home.

iii.

All the things he says  
are unfamiliar  
yet  
written in the only tongue  
your brain knows  
and  
a part of you  
wants  
to keep it that way  
to keep his words  
locked tightly  
in the space  
between your ears  
in a place  
where the words  
only have meaning to you


End file.
